TRUTH OR DARE?
by Latina Konan
Summary: All the girls decide to have a sleep over also the guys are coming to! its alot of ooc but PLZ READ!


Hi! I hope you like my story cus I really worked hard on it! And there's a lot of OCC.

OK! HERE THE PAIRINGS!

Vivi/ Gaara

Ally/Sasuke

Kasumi/Kiba

Miyuki/Neji

Temari/Shikamaru

Hinata/Shino

Lily/Naruto

Ino/ Chojji

Sakura/ Kankuro yes I no it's weird deal with it

YES I NO A LOT OF PAIRINGS!!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN NAURTO OK! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL BUT KASUMI BELONGS 2 ANGIE VIVI IS ME! LOL ALLY BELONGS 2 HERSELF AND MIYUKI 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

**In the forest the girls are training in battle**

Hinata vs. Kasumi Winner: Kasumi

Ally vs. Sakura Winner: Ally

Vivi vs. Ino Winner: Vivi

Miyuki vs. Temari Winner: Miyuki

Lily: -sleeping- to lazy to fight

**Battles over**

VIVI: That was an awesome fight

INO: it was im tired

ALLY: me 2 (A/N: LOL)

VIVI: Wanna go to my house?

HINATA: You sure?

VIVI: Ya it's not problem

INO: Hey Ally you live all alone right?

ALLY: I do

TEMARI: Lucky I have to live with Gaara and Kankuro

SAKURA: Me Hinata Ino live together

HINATA: ya we do

INO: Ya u can be annoying at times

SAKURA: Sure I do you annoy me as well INO-PIG!

INO: Whatever

KASUMI: That sucks I live with Miyuki

MIYUKI: Yep but sometimes you snore

KASUMI: DO NOT!

EVERYONE: -LAUGHS-

VIVI: Oh my god! We should have a sleep over!

SAKURA: WE SHOULD! IT WOULD BE SO FUN!

EVERYONE: Ya!!

VIVI: Ok! Be at my house at 7pm omg it's almost 7! See ya guys I gotta get ready!

EVERYONE: OK BYE!!

EVERYONE:-EVERYONE DISSAPERS IN A POOF OF SMOKE-

**With Miyuki, Kasumi, and lily**

Both of them were packing and were done in 15 minutes and lily was already packed up and sleeping (A/N:YES SHE LIKES 2 SLEEP!)

MIYUKI: Kasumi

KASUMI: Ya?

MIYUKI: I think Vivi needs a boy friend

KASUMI: why you say that?

MIYUKI: Well all of us have boyfriends but Vivi s still single

KASUMI: I guess so hey we should leave now it's almost time to go can u wake up lily for me?

MIYUKI: Sure ok lily wake up!

LILY: HUH! YA IM AWAKE! IS IT TIME TO GO?!

KASUMI: Ya lets go

MIYUKI AND LILY: OK –all 3 leave their house-

**WITH TEMARI….**

While she was packing Gaara came inside her room

TEMARI: Hi gaara

GAARA: sup? Why u packing?

TEMARI: Oh cus I'm going 2 vivi's house for a sleepover it's at 7

GAARA: you are?

TEMARI: yep! You and kankuro wanna come?

GAARA: If vivi will let me

TEMARI: K let me call vivi –takes out cell phone and calls vivi-

**On the phone…**

VIVI: Hello?

TEMARI: hey vivi its me temari

VIVI: HEY! What's up?

TEMARI: well I was wondering if gaara could come 2 our sleepover?

VIVI: sure! He can bring the guys to!

TEMARI: OK! Let me tell gaara to tell the guys to come over your house for the sleep over bye vivi

VIVI: ok bye! –hangs up-

**Back with gaara and temari**

GAARA: So?

TEMARI: she said u can go but u have to bring the guys with u

GAARA: ok that won't be hard

TEMARI: K I'm leaving meet u at vivi's house?

GAARA: K –TEMARI LEAVES THE ROOM-

GAARA: - Takes out cell phone and calls kankuro-

**AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN WITH THE GUYS…**

-cell rings-

KANKURO: Hey

GAARA: Kankuro call the guys and tell them that vivi invited us to her sleepover its at 7 k?

KANKURO: K bye gaara

GAARA: bye –both hang up-

KANKURO: Hey guys vivi invited us to her sleepover its at 7 you coming?

SASUKE: HN? K

KIBA: YA

NARUTO: sure!! is lily gonna be there?

KANKURO: Ya?

NARUTO: IM GOING!

SHIKAMARU: what a drag...fine...

SHINO:K..

NEJI: Well i have nothing better to do so ill go

CHOJJI: ill go

KANKURO: K meet u all at vivi's house at 7

ALL THE BOYS: K

**WITH INO HINATA AND SAKURA**

they were already packed up and ready to go

HINATA: Ready to go?

SAKURA: YEP! LETS GO!

INO: dont be so loud sheesh!

SAKURA: watever ino-pig

HINATA: lets go

INO AND SAKURA: k -ALL LEAVE THE HOUSE-

**AT VIVI'S HOUSE (Ally was already there)**

VIVI: Good everythings ready

-sundenly the door bell rings-

ALLY: hey vivi want me 2 get that?

VIVI: na its ok ill get it

Vivi opens the door and see tall the guys

Vivi: Hi guys!

Guys: hey

Vivi: come in!

The guys enter the house and ally pops put 2 see whos here and when she saw sasuke she squealed

Ally: SASUKE!!! -RUNS AND GLOMPS HIM-

Sasuke: Nice to see u to Ally can u kinda let go cus i cant breath

Ally: sorry! -lets go of him-

Naruto: where the girls?

Vivi: they"ll be here soon

Kankuro: so all the girls are coming?

Vivi: Yep go help urself to some snacks over there

Guys: k all of them goes and gets some snacks

-doorbell rings again-

Vivi: ill get it -goes to the door and opens it-

Girls: hi vivi!

Vivi: hey! come in!!

The girls come inside and when they see the guys the girls ran up ti thier boyfriends. everyone was having so much fun and while everyone was busying flirting vivi went to her room and gaara was just sitting on the couch not caring of whats going on. All the girls were flirting till Hinata said.."guys weres vivi?" everyone stared at her and wondering where the hell was vivi till gaara said.." she in her room". Kasumi just stared at gaara then smirked as she and found a perfect way for vivi to finally having a boyfriend "gaara he was single and he never dates hes perfect!" she thought, then she said" hey gaara go get vivi for us." gaara just sighed and said "fine" after that he left and kasumi just smirked till Kiba said " he planned that didnt you?" Kasumi just smiled and nodded. soon everyone was flirting with thier lovers again..

**Meanwhile with gaara...**

Gaara walked upstairs and walked to her door and said " vivi its me gaara can i come in?..". Vivi just said through the door " sure come in!" Gaara opens her door and walks in.

Vivi: u needed somthing gaara?

Gaara: everyone wondering where you were

Vivi: oh they were? i thought they were to busy flirting with eachother so i didn't want to bother them so i left to come in my room but im glad thier happy thats the only thing i care about is thier happiness..

Gaara: Don't u care about ur happiness?

Vivi:...no... because im always busy making people happy.. when people are sad or scared or in pain... i take it away from then i been doing this for so long im really a person im just a bottle of peoples pain. i just want them to be happy..

Gaara: vivi...you can't take peoples pain all the time your going to get urself hurt you need to care for your hapiness only not others.

Vivi: I can't it's so hard...when i care for peoples hapiness it makes me feel happy...besides nobody cares about my hapiness

Gaara: i do.. -walks up to vivi and hugs her-

Vivi: gaara?..-blushes-

Gaara: vivi i care i've always care about u...

Vivi: you have?..gaara i always cared about u to..

Gaara:i want to make u you happy vivi...

Gaara grabs vivi chin and brushes his lips lightly on her lips. Vivi was wide eyed at this but kissed him back. gaara was shocked at this because he thought she would reject him from kissing her. at this gaara kissed vivi more passionately.they kept kissing each other till gaara stop kissing her then he asked...

Gaara:: hey vivi...

Vivi: ya?.. -still dazed about making out with gaara-

Gaara: well umm... do u have a boyfriend? ur so beautiful.. -blushes-

Vivi: umm...no..

Gaara: u dont? y?

Vivi: i dont think im beautiful...and the reason that i dont have a boyfriend is because i dont want to be a burden to him... i don't want to waste his time on a weakling like me..

Gaara: you not a weakling vivi you are very special..and..i..i..

Vivi: gaara?..u?..

Gaara: vivi...i...love you..

At this gaara wrapped his arms around vivis waist and kissed her with heated passion. vivi felt his nibbling on her lower lip asking permisson to enter her mouth. vivi let him with no argument at all and gaara tounge soon tasted the inside of vivi's mouth. gaara loved her alot but never told her and kissing her right at this very moment was a dream cometure for gaara. vivi soon parted away from gaara and said..

Vivi: gaara..

Gaara: yes vivi?

Vivi: gaara.. i love you too

Gaara: Im so happy because i was going ask you of you wanted to be my girlfriend -smirks-

Vivi:- blushes madly- well im saying yes and w better get down stairs i think the guys are worried about us

Gaara: -smirks- k -grabs vivi's hand leave the room-

**With the others...**

They've been flirting with thier lovers for the last 45 minutes and waited for vivi and gaara to come back, soon they were back but everyone went wide eyes to see gaara holding vivi around her waist.

Vivi: hi guys

Gaara: i'm back

Ally: vivi! ur back!!

Kasumi: vivi!!

Ino: vivi where were you!

Sakura: ya! we were wondering where u were!

Hinata: your fine vivi right?

Miyuki: looks like vivi found a boyfriend. -smirks-

Lily: omg looks like she did!!

Sasuke: finally -gets hit on the back of his head by ally-

Ally: sasuke! don't be mean!

Naruto: im super happy for u vivi!

Vivi: thx naruto

Neji: I thought i would never see the day

Kiba: well im glad she finally has a lover

Shino: Im happy for u vivi

Chojji: -eating chips with ino- (A/N: lmfao)

Kankuro: Hehe.. gaara finally has a girlfriend i thought he would turn gay soon -gets hit on the head by temari-

Temari: hey! dont be mean! im happy for both of you right shikamaru

Shikamaru: ya vivi... im happy for gaara...

Gaara: ya im happy to

Vivi: me to -kisses gaara on the cheek-

Gaara: -blushes-

Vivi: hey guys! lets play truth or dare!!!

EVERYONE:YA!!!

Soon everyone sits in a circle

Ino: ill go first! Hinata truth or dare?

Hinata: umm..d-d-dare

Ino: -smirks- i dare you to give a lap dance on naruto

Hinata: -blushes like a tomato- umm k-kk

Hinata walks up to naruto and starts lap dancing at this naruto got a nosebleed. (A/N:hahaahahaha!!!)

Hinata: k-k my turn... umm neji truth or d-dare?

Neji: truth

Hinata: umm have u umm sc-scre-screwed Miyuki y-yet??

Neji: -wide eyes- Yes hinata me and Miyuki already did

Everyone but miyuki: -WIDEEYES- O.O!!!

Neji: my turn... shikamaru truth or dare?

Shikamaru: what a pain... dare..

Neji: i dare you to strip

Shikamaru: hell no

Neji: u have to i dared you

Shikamaru: what a drag.. fine

At this Shikamaru started striping and temari blushed as red as a tomato and everyone just started laughing

Shikamaru: my turn.. Temari truth or dare?..

Temari: Dare

Shikamaru: heh I dare u to sleep with me tonight

Temari:omg!!!

Everyone: -whistles-

Gaara: don't play to rough -smirks-

Temari: your gonna pay Gaara truth or dare gaara -smirks-

Gaara: dare..

Temari: i dare u to screw vivi tonight!!

Everyone: WIDE EYES-!! O.O!!!

Gaara: Fine i will

Vivi: -blushes madly-

Gaara: ok my turn...kasumi! truth or dare?

Kasumi: i choose..

123132123212321321

Muhahahaa cliffie! I no u hate this! but don't hate me!!

omg what will kasumi choose? truth or dare? and u get to vote on this!! im so nice!!

PLZ REVIEW!

VIVI!!!


End file.
